Si volvieras a ver el mar
by Kaze-mis
Summary: Viñeta. Rusia/Prusia. Porque Ivan quiere descubrir cómo su corazón reacciona como la campanilla del tranvía. /Para Matt


**Para:** Matt

**Claim: **Rusia/Prusia

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombres humanos (Ivan para Rusia, Gilbert para Prusia).

**Notitas: **Ah, esto en realidad es un regalo para una amiga. Pero como ha perdido el documento, prefiero dejarlo aquí. Si a alguien más le gusta, pues me alegraré.  
>Esta era la segunda parte de otro fanfic, el anterior bajo el punto de vista de Gilbert, que no colgaré porque tengo una visión particular acerca de los fanfics-regalos y de lo que significa la privacidad y blablabla. Pero sepáis que éste es más extenso y se explica un poco mejor.<br>El poema es de Vladímir Mayakovski. Originalmente había pillado la traducción en catalán, pero asumo que la gran mayoría no lo entenderíais, así que he encontrado esta versión en español. Aunque no me acaba de gustar, porque creo que se ha perdido parte de la significación.

**Palabras: **729**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Si volvieras a ver el mar<strong>

_«¿Habrá amor o no habrá amor?  
>¿Cómo será?<br>¿Grande o pequeño?  
>¿Pero cómo un cuerpo así tendría uno grande?<br>Deberá ser pequeño, un amorcito dócil.  
>Que saltará, asustado, al claxon de los autos<br>y amará las campanillas  
>de los tranvías tirados por caballos.<em>_»_

_La nube en pantalones, _Vladímir Mayakovski

A veces reflexionaba y se preguntaba cómo había llegado a apreciar el amor por alguien más allá de su familia, mientras apoyaba rectamente la espalda en el sillón rígido y tras su aspecto regio escondía, quién sabe si por miedo, aquella sonrisa tímida que jamás llegaría a esbozar de manera sincera, las mejillas rojas como las de Ucrania en los campos de trigo.

O cuando escapaba hacia la nieve esos días en que todos —menos Bielorrusia— _misteriosamente _parecían olvidarlo y querían evitarlo a toda costa. Estonia había encontrado nuevas cuentas para corregir, Letonia estaba demasiado ocupado atendiendo al jefe, Lituania estaba limpiando, de nuevo, el marco del idolatrado con más esmero del normal, y su hermana mayor se había encerrado de tal modo en las cocinas...

Eran los días en que _todo iba mal._

Los días que los países bajo la Unión Soviética menos deseaban ver.

Prusia —no _Gilbert _ni _Prupru, _como había oído una vez de los labios jocosos de España— se había escondido en alguna parte. Siempre se quejaba y decía _maldita sea, parezco Perséfone, medio año con el Idiota de los Campos y el resto junto al Jefe de los Infiernos_.

—Ojalá me trajese siempre la primavera —susurraba la voz de su corazón.

¿Cómo era su amor hacia ese joven bastante siglos bastante mayor que él, que tanto había visto, el príncipe del ámbar? ¿Cómo podía dejar de mirar esos ojos, púrpuras como la sangre que se aceleraba en las venas?

¿Cómo podía dejar de sentirse agitado cada vez que sonaba la campanilla?

No había evitado el vodka de manera consciente, así que ni se dio cuenta de tener el líquido en un pequeño vaso y notar cómo le abrasaba la garganta. No quería alegrarse, emborracharse hasta perder los sentidos.

Sólo quería olvidar tal pesadez, tanta angustia pensando siempre siempre siempre _en la reacción._

—Lo buscaré —se dijo a sí mismo.

Se levantó tambaleante, incapaz de albergar esos sentimientos tan fuertes y él se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlos sin problemas.

_Mentira, mentira, mentira._

Recorrió los pasillos polvorosos, las habitaciones vacías y negras de hollín, encontró también a los guardias que vigilaban su propio hogar bebiendo, fumando, jugando a cartas sin decir ni una palabra; lo saludaron con una suave reverencia y siguieron con lo suyo sin hablar.

Porque el miedo les podía más.

Los abandonó tan pronto como pudo, deambulando por la vieja mansión como un alma en pena, intentando adivinar todos los rincones donde se pudiera encontrar, fuera delante del fuego encendido, en el diminuto estudio anexo a la habitación de la nación prusiana, en los bosques de la parte trasera de la casa.

Allí estaba agachado, con una expresión ensimismada contemplando algo colgando de su cuello; desde ese lugar había un brillo anaranjado, próximo al ámbar que tanto había explotado.

—¡Gilbert!

Su propia voz le sorprendió, y más de la manera en que lo había llamado. Siempre había intentado distanciarse para no acabar herido, como le había ocurrido más de una vez.

De una proximidad tan, tan cercana, que hasta podría herirlo.

—Así que aquí estabas, ¿eh?

Se acercó peligrosamente, atraído por esos ojos que, como un faro, parecían guiarlo hasta la más oscura de las perdiciones, y le acarició el cuello con suavidad, tan dolorosamente cercano que la bufanda parecía herirle.

La campanilla resonaba en su mente y en la garganta, susurrándole _alerta alerta la sangre y el invierno te alteran y el amor más que nada ni nadie alerta alerta_

—Y a ti qué te importa... sigo siendo increíble.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

Sabía perfectamente cómo fue su declive.

Y siguió acercándose, tanto que ya no quedaba distancia alguna entre ellos, hasta besarle con furia, la campanilla tornándose un gran gong que resonaba incluso en la tierra.

—Déjame.

Ya no tenía derecho a opinar, pensó. Igualmente, Perséfone tuvo que soportar la carga de reinar entre los muertos, y él prácticamente lo estaba.

—Déjame.

Decía mientras lo llevaba suavemente al suelo.

Ivan tenía las manos hundidas en el blanco y el rojo, la nieve y la sangre, y ni él mismo se daba cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Y sólo podía soñar en el día en que los dos fueran libres y pudiera llevar a _Pru—_Gilbert a ver su mar después de tanto tiempo, cuando sólo fuera un humano y ya no quedara rastro del país.


End file.
